Home
by avintagekiss24
Summary: Negan has invaded Alexandria. Everybody is on edge but the biggest toll is on the Leader and the Samurai.


_**Home.**_

Michonne rolls her shoulders as she takes off her katana for the final time that day. She kicks off her shoes and climbs the stairs slowly, keeping her eyes cast towards the floor. She steps past Carl's room and peaks in but he's sound asleep. She chuckles lightly at his deep snore before she closes the door and heads towards Judy. She tiptoes in and can't help the smile that spreads on her lips as she peaks over the crib. She's getting so big. She leans over and kisses the small girl, before running her fingers over her blonde hair. Judith shifts and Michonne backs away slowly, fond memories of being up half the night trying to coax the girl back to sleep after one of Rick's goodnight kisses floods her mind. She closes the door and turns toward her bedroom.

She doesn't move right away. She just stares at the slightly ajar door, motionless. She has strange feelings when it comes to their bedroom. It doesn't seem like theirs anymore. Their late-night talks, their muffled laughter used to fill that room, absorbed by the walls that enclosed them away from the world. Now there is nothing but silence. They don't even speak half the time. One or the other just throws back the sheets and climbs into the pallet before rolling over on their side to ignore the other. She used to love listening to him fall asleep; the change in his breathing from short and soft to long and deep. She'd lay her head on his chest and listen to his heart settle, tapping her fingers against him to the beat.

Now, just hearing him breath irritates her. How can he sleep like nothing has happened? She tosses and turns. She stares at the same spot on the ceiling for hours and he's just over there, snoring away. She lets out a deep sigh and drops her head slightly. She shouldn't feel this way, she's know that deep down, but her head and heart just won't give in. He's doing the best that he knows how to do. He's trying to keep them safe and this is the best way. Honestly, it is. But it's just not them. It's not Rick. It's not Michonne. It's not natural.

She closes her eyes, trying to get centered before she enters their bedroom. _He loves you. Remember that always._ She steps toward the door and pushes through, only to find it completely empty. His gun belt and boots are thrown in the corner, his Colt laying dutifully by their pallet on the floor. She turns slightly, glancing back down the hallway, straining to hear something, anything from him. Her blood turns to ice as the minutes pass and she hears not a peep. She unsheathes her weapon out of instinct and heads back for the steps when a thud from the bathroom stops her dead in her tracks. She turns on her heel and tilts her head as she drops her eyes to the floor.

A soft light illuminates from underneath the door of the bathroom and she watches it carefully. A shadow moves across the floor, blocking whatever light is there and then another thud sounds. She tiptoes along the carpet, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly as her mind goes blank. She creeps up to the door, raising a hand to rest it on the handle as she readies herself. She takes a breath before she throws open the door, causing it to slam against the wall from the sheer force. Rick whirls around quickly, his eyes wide as his mouth drops open, "Jesus!"

Michonne slams her eyes shut and lets her arms go limp, her shoulders slumping as she curses, "Fuck Rick, you scared the shit out of me." He glances around uncertainly, not sure exactly what he did to garner this response. "I couldn't," she starts, "I walked in the room and you weren't there." She says defeated, "I saw your gun and I just, I don't know. I panicked"

He relaxes a little as she tries to explain herself but he hates seeing her like this. Tense and uncomfortable in her own home. She's been edgy for weeks and he's been unsure of what exactly to do to try and soothe her. She needs space, so he tries to give it to her but she also needs him to give her something to hold on to, something concrete. He can't let her in on it yet, not just yet. He needs her to just calm down and except this for a little while longer. He turns away from her to light one last candle and then puts out the match before stepping toward her. Michonne wipes at her forehead with the back of her hand, not fully taking in her surroundings until she feels him closing in on her.

Rick takes her katana from her as she eyes the candles lining the tub. He removes the sheathe from over her shoulder as she stands stunned, blinking up at him and then back at the tub, "What is this?" She whispers, her chest suddenly heaving as she can't take all the emotions that are washing over her in this moment.

He grabs her hand and pulls her further into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them, "I just wanted to do something for you." He says just as breathlessly, genuinely meaning every word.

He reaches toward the bottom on her loose tank tap, his fingers grazing her hot skin as he bunches the material. He lifts it up, coaxing her arms up above her head as he pulls the soft shirt from her torso, tossing it to the ground. She watches him through clouded eyes as he kneels in front of her, his deft fingers undoing the button of her pants before moving to her zipper. A tear slips down her cheek but she wipes it away quickly but is unable to stop the flood behind it. She hates how she feels inside. So jumbled and unsure. So in love but full of hate. So overwhelmed and scared. Rick doesn't falter. He pulls her tight jeans down her legs, lifting each foot to free her of them for good. He plants his cool lips on her taught stomach, closing his eyes as he peppers kisses along the rim of her panties.

Rick reaches around her, his hands roaming over her skin and body for the first time in weeks. It soothes him. But she tenses and he takes notice. He pulls her into him, hugging her to him as he lowers his forehead to her stomach. His fingers knead her thighs and behind as he lets out a breath. _Please still be with me._ She sobs openly, biting her lip as she drops her eyes to the top of his head. He lifts his head, his fingers still kneading her skin as his eyes connect with her watery ones. _Please still be with me._

He stands, hovering over her, literally no space between their bodies. He drops his eyes from her chocolate ones to her lips before darting them back up to her orbs. He reaches around her and grasps her bra, his eyes searching hers for permission. She nods ever so softly and he wastes no time, unhooking the clasps and pushing the straps from her shoulders. He moves to her panties, slipping them down her smooth legs until they pool at her feet. Rick exhales delicately, his blue eyes scanning her face as she partially covers her tear stained face with her hands. He pulls them away and cradles her cheeks in his palms, his thumbs rubbing circles along her cheeks and under her eyes. She averts her brown orbs, rolling them slightly as she purses her lips. She's embarrassed.

Rick tilts his head. He craves her attention, especially as of late, but he can't force it. He can't and he doesn't want to. He's never wanted her to do something that she wasn't comfortable with. So, he just drops his hands from her face and braids their fingers together, squeezing her hand reassuringly. He leads her to the tub, full of warm, clear water. He holds her hand tightly, steadying her as she steps cautiously into the liquid. Michonne sinks down into the warmth, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

She's scared. She won't say it but this body language is new to Rick. She usually stands so tall, so graceful, so gallantly. Now she's almost curled in a ball as if trying to shield herself from him. Rick breathes again. His fingers begin to work on the buttons of his shirt but his eyes never leave her. He sheds his clothing rather slowly, trying to give her time to adjust to this closeness again. That's his fault, he knows it now, but he was just trying to be accommodating. Trying to let her ease into this new lifestyle without feeling as if he was pushy or overly demanding. He thought giving her space was best but in this moment, he realizes all she really needed was him.

He slips in behind her after a few moments, settling his legs around either side of her. He sweeps her hair up into his large hands, pulling at the black hair tie already around his wrist to contain her locked tresses. He works it into a bun and lets his fingers linger over her neck for a few dense seconds. He reaches for a bottle of body wash he found a few days prior, just for her. Pomegranate. He pours a dollop into his palm and rubs his hands together, both warming and lathering the thick soap. He lowers his hands to her shoulders and she jumps slightly. She closes her eyes and lets out audible breaths as his hands and fingers skirt and skim over her skin. _I just wanted to do something for you._

Michonne is stiff as a board when the gentle massage begins. He starts at her mid back, right at the spot where her body disappears underneath the water. Her eyes pop open as he begins a circular motion along her slippery mahogany skin, the callouses on his fingers feeling rough against her. After a while, his skilled fingers coax her muscles into relaxation. Her breathing has steadied; the tears have stopped flowing, her body more open to him. She's sat up a little straighter, allowing him a deeper access to her. He works at her long neck, causing her to roll her head to the left and moan ever so lightly at the strength of his hands. He applies more soap to his hands and turns his attention to her shoulders and chest, treading lightly over her breasts, knowing he must earn that right again.

He washes her thoroughly, having her stand to cover her tummy, her thighs and calves, and his favorite body part, her beautiful behind. He even managed to win a smile or two from her, as soft or quick as they were. She sinks back down into the water but this time, faces him. At first, her eyes are full of trepidation as she bites at the full bottom lip of hers. He used to be able to read her so well and now… she's just a jumble. She pulls her knees up to her chest again and rests her chin on them as she wraps her arms around her legs. They sit there, staring at each other, trying to figure one another out, asking silent questions. _Why are you so willing to submit to him? Why aren't we fighting? Why can't you see that I'm trying to protect you? Do you want to get yourself killed?_

Michonne is the first to look away. She sighs heavily as she watches the shadow of one of the candles dance against the wall. She shifts her eyes toward him again but this time they are tender but cautious. They drape over him like a blanket, roaming over his tanned torso and arms and that face. God she loves that face. Every inch, every freckle, every line. She loves everything about him, all the good, all the bad. Every good decision and every bad one; she just can't stop finding the beauty in him. She's been hard on him without truly meaning to be. It's time to stop. It's time to end this silent war between them. He is not the enemy.

Without a word, she closes the distance between them and leans in, resting her head in between the crook of his neck and shoulder as she flattens her chest to his. Rick leans back against the porcelain as he welcomes her body, wrapping his arms around her. He's a little surprised at the sudden display of affection but he's glad she's finding comfort with him again. She runs her hand along the length of his right arm and shoulder, familiarizing herself with him again. Rick kisses her head as she exhales deeply and nuzzles deeper into his neck. She takes another breath. The smell of him fills her nostrils and she's comforted immediately and completely. He lowers them into the water a bit more; Michonne's chin dipping slightly underneath the water line.

The lovers lay this way for only heaven knows how long. She's stopped stroking him, instead, splaying her hand across his broad chest and tapping her fingers against his damp skin. The candles have burnt almost down to their quicks, but they refuse to burn out, just like the occupants of the tub. Rick watches as the light flickers in the otherwise dark bathroom.

"The water's getting cold." She announces quietly, her body shuddering against his to emphasize her point.

He leans up to try and stand but she stays plastered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to relay another point. He gets it. He pulls her up with him and steps out of the tub while cradling her to him. He nods toward a towel, which she reaches out to grab, and then pulls them through the hallway and back into their dimly lit abode. He sets her daintily on her feet and wraps her up the towel before helping her down to their pallet. Michonne's eyes are wide as she watches him retreat, glancing around the room as she waits for his return.

Rick comes back baring gifts. She watches him as he shuts the door behind him and moves toward her again, settling behind her once more. He stays on his hunches as he sets down a few items beside him before offering his hand to her once more. She grabs it and stands, letting the towel drop to the ground before she sits back down in front of him. Rick starts with the lotion and much like with the body wash, works it into her absorbing skin. Michonne lets her head loll but doesn't try to hide the moans that growl in her throat from the pleasure of his hands. He leans in and plants a kiss on her shoulder, his eyes open as he rubs his nose against her doughy skin. She smiles widely, putting her white teeth on display as her eyes flutter shut in content.

It is amazing what a few hours with your lover can do. The woman that walked in this house is not the same woman before him now. The tight bud she has been is blossoming in full fever before him, _because_ of him. He's watered her, he's bathed her in sunlight, he's pruned her; and boy does she enjoy being the only flower in his garden. Once her skin is as smooth as her silk robe, he grabs his second item and moves in front of her. That soft smirk of hers is back. Rick connects his eyes with hers, the corners of his own lips turning upwards as they have a full conversation without speaking. He drops his eyes from hers for a moment, pulling her legs out in front of her before he lays down on his stomach, her toes centimeters from his face.

He kisses her big toe and she giggles. She giggles! He smiles back at her before he shakes the small glass bottle in his hand. He unscrews the top to the red nail polish and grabs her toe, tilting it toward him to get the desired angle. Michonne bites her lip as he applies the colored paint carefully, his lips slightly parted, his brow furled as he concentrates. After a few swipes, he puckers his lips and blows over the sticky polish to help it dry. Michonne shifts as she watches him move from toe to toe, starting each task with a kiss before he adds a little color to her otherwise dull world. Her nipples harden, her sex floods as he pampers her and suddenly, she is acutely aware of how long it's been since she's had him.

She shifts again, swallowing harshly as her middle begins to tingle from anticipation and need. Goosebumps appear over her body, Rick seemingly unaware as he moves on to the other foot. She sweeps her fingers over her thigh and shivers at the touch. She needs to relieve this built-up tension but he doesn't make a move to help her. He blinks up at her after a moment or two as he catches a whiff of _her_. His eyes trickle down her body until they stop at the apex of her thighs, licking his lips as the wetness of her sex glints in the light. She strokes her thighs with her long digits, her back arching a little as a tingly sensation rips through her. He still has four toes to go; he must finish this.

He watches those fingers of hers as the play with her sensitive skin. She grabs her left hand with her right, ringing them harshly to try and stop herself from reaching their goal. Just watching him paint her toe nails has turned her on beyond belief and if he isn't going to quench this sudden, unabashed thirst, by god, she certainly will. "Go ahead baby." His voice is muted as he holds her gaze for a moment, before dropping them back toward her toes.

She closes her eyes quickly as his words sink into her. She lets her hand free and it snakes down her stomach and right toward its destination. She leans back against the wall and lets her mouth drop open as her finger slip in between her silky, sticky folds. She bucks her hips slowly as she inhales sharply at the electricity that flows through her. Rick flicks his eyes toward her then refocuses on her toes as she pleasures herself, her moans filling up the otherwise silent room. Within mere minutes her pace has quickened, her fingers rubbing quick circles against her bud as Rick watches on. As soon as he swipes over her last toe with the red tinted brush, she pulls her legs up to flatten her feet against the floor. Her legs fall apart as she continues to rub herself, dipping her fingers every now and again inside of her abyss.

Her head rolls to the side as her eyes close to slits, her fingers working furiously against wetness. She feels Rick shift between her legs; his hands wrap around her thighs as his fingers dig into her supple skin. She gasps and jumps suddenly as his cool tongue laps at her fiery heat. He moves her fingers away and licks at her again, teasing her opening before sucking at her sensitive bud. He crushes his face against her, his nose adding another level of pressure building in the pit of her stomach. Rick squeezes her thighs as he moans into her, grunting as she pulls at his long, curly hair. Her back arches from the wall as the electricity bounces around inside of her, a storm threatening to erupt.

"God Rick," She mewls as she wraps her legs around his body, her heels digging into his back.

Rick dutifully laps up her juices, rocking his face back and forth between her thighs. He's so hard it's starting to hurt. He shifts uncomfortably but continues smacking on her, his own body beginning to fill with pressure. He flicks his tongue at her a few more times before he begins planting kisses along the inside of her thighs. She quivers and he continues moving upward, nipping at her lower stomach and belly button, smiling against her as she gasps and jumps at the contact. He bites down on her hip and her back arches as she groans toward the ceiling. Rick chuckles and it vibrates through her like an aftershock from an earthquake. It's a glorious combination with how she's already feeling.

His fingers tickle her sides as he moves up her body. He pays special attention to her shapely, full breasts. He lets that warm tongue indulge them, circling her areolas before sucking on them like lollipops. He rolls her free nipple between his fingers, flicking his eyes up at her to watch the passion explode on her perfect face. Michonne digs her fingernails into his biceps as she tightens her knees around his sides. He releases her breast from his mouth, dipping his head just between them to nuzzle them, chuckling again as they jiggle and bounce.

Rick wraps an arm around her small waist and pulls her down to the floor underneath him. She laughs again and he frolics in it, wanting this room to always be full of her laughter. He covers her small frame his and tilts his head as he gazes upon her. She smiles up at him, her eyes full of lust and love as she lifts her dainty index finger to trace his lips. He smiles harder at her as both of her hands encircle his head and neck, those pretty fingers dipping in and out of his greying beard and curly hair. His eyes focus in on those plump lips and he closes the distance within seconds. The fervor of the kiss takes her aback, her breath catching in her throat as he devours her. They separate with a smack but connect again almost immediately, Rick groaning into her wet mouth.

They separate once more. He grabs her bottom lip between his teeth and pulls softly before he lets it slip from his grasp. She smiles again but wiggles her hips beneath him, wanting him to join them together in the most carnal of ways. He presses his forehead to hers as he pushes at her entry. His mouth drops open, his warm breath washing over her face as she arches her back into his chest, her nipples pressing into his hot skin. With one agonizingly slow thrust, he fills her heat with his own, pushing himself in her to his hilt. She bites his chin, a growl escaping her throat at the pressure of him.

Rick doesn't move right away, much to her dismay. He picks his head up slightly as his eyes close and his curls dangle in her face. His breaths are slow and deliberate as he delves his fingers into her tight locks. She wiggles her hips again, this time slowly, as she feels his fingers scrape against her scalp. He lowers his head and she lifts herself slightly to kiss his forehead, then the tip of his strong nose.

"I've missed you so fucking much Chonne." He admits airily.

She hums in response and pulls his face back down to hers, kissing him deeply, profoundly. He groans into her as his hands and fingers tighten in her hair unexpectedly when her walls quake and contract around him. He pulls his hips away from hers, pulling his throbbing cock from her, his tip dripping with hot seed before her immerses himself in her again. She feels his secretions coating her walls as he moves back and forth in her sex, stretching her in the most tantalizing way. Her legs move in unison with his thrusts as the sheer weight of him pushes her up and down. He presses his body down into hers, her muscles aching and burning but she doesn't care. No. This is the best she's felt since this mess began.

He plunders her like never before. His strokes so deep and strong she can feel him in the pit of her stomach. He pulls out of her suddenly, leaving her empty and cold before wrapping his arms around her back to hoist her up with him. He places her down on her hands and knees and she drops her head to the floor, eagerly awaiting his intrusion once more. She feels his calloused hands on her behind, rubbing her rotund flesh, enjoying it. They then run down the length of her toned back apathetically, rolling around to her breasts to cup them as they brush against the sleeping bag beneath their bodies. He rolls her nipples in his deft fingers and she backs up into him, rubbing her sex along the length of his rock-hard dick. She bucks into him, her butt bouncing off his lower stomach, leaving her juices splashed against his creamy white skin.

He pulls at her dreads, smirking as her head cranes toward the ceiling and she hisses at his roughness with her. He runs his hands back down her sides and lets them settle on her ass once more. He separates her cheeks as he slides his dick into her again, a grunt rumbling in his chest as he pulls out and disappears in her once more. Michonne is all too eager to join his rhythm as she pushes herself back onto him, countering his thrusts. He lets her drop her head to the floor once more as they crash against each other. She knots the blankets up in her hands as he fucks her and lets the sleeping bag catch her feminine moans and guttural grunts and shrieks.

His hands roam once more as he pushes into her, sliding up to her waist. His chest and stomach tightens as her tight, wet walls contract around him, causing his hips to jerk unexpectedly. His entire body is flush, his face filling with an intense heat as he delves into her, using her back and hips to steady him. Michonne slams her eyes shut as her body strains against all the weight, her back dipping damn near flush to the ground from the constant weight he bares on her but she doesn't want him to stop. She'll be sore as fuck but she'll fucking deal with. Rick feels the pull from the tips of his toes to the top of his head and he knows that it won't be long now.

He starts to punish her, letting his hips slap against the cheeks of her ass with a reckless abandon. She grows louder and louder as she loses all her care for Carl and Judith being right down the hall. She reaches behind herself blindly to touch him, placing her hand on his hip as he drills into her aching center. She quivers again and Rick lets out the first real, uncensored, grunt since they started. Michonne loves it when he gets loud. She clenches her butt cheeks and pussy, wanting to hear him again and she's successful. He moans again and doubles over her, flattening his chest to her back as he catches himself with his hand.

"Fuck," He grumbles, the air leaving his lungs in a rushed, scratchy fashion.

She leans up a little, her mouth hanging open as she feels his hot lips against her sweaty back in a few feverish kisses. She bites down on her bottom lip as his sloppy kisses reach her cheek and they try to kiss awkwardly from their current position. He grabs at one of her breasts, palming it tightly as he spears her as hard and deep and forceful as possible. Their sounds comingle as their bodies reach their limits and one, two, three, more bucks and Michonne is lost in a sea of convulsions. She comes hard and fast as he pushes her clear over the edge of her cliff. She balls the sheets into her fists as he continues to rock into her slippery pussy as it contracts and relaxes while simultaneously quaking and quivering.

Rick loses himself in her as she comes around him. A hot stream of his seed shooting inside of her before a couple of short gusts pour from him as his hips slow. He collapses down on her, his chest heaving, gasping for air as he rests his head on her shoulder. Michonne struggles to keep them up as her arms begin to shake and she drops down onto her elbows. She too, fails to collect enough air. She rests her forehead on the sleeping bag below her, shutting her eyes as a slow smile creeps across her face. She feels his sloppy mouth on her shoulder, his tongue licking her lazily before he bites down on her again. She chuckles and then breaks out into a full laugh as she can't stop the happiness and love that explodes in her chest.

She drops down to the floor completely, no longer interested into trying to keep them hoisted up. Rick lets her roll over to face him then lowers his body onto hers once more. His fingers attach themselves to the sides of her face and he strokes her cheeks as he gazes down on her once more. He loves looking at her. She's just so goddamn pretty. She continues to laugh and smile like a school girl as a smile crack his own face in two. He traces her lips with his index finger, like she had done to him earlier and she smiles harder.

"What are you laughin' for?" He asks faintly, tilting his head to the side as his eyes gallivant around her face.

She shrugs, still smiling as her hands wrap around his neck and her fingers begin to curl up in his hair, "I don't know," She giggles, "This is… I feel," She laughs again, "I'm at a loss for words here."

He knows exactly what she means. Although their situation is still just as deep and dark as it was a few hours ago, a newfound happiness has blossomed around the two lovers. Their chests are no longer full of hatred, or anger, or uncertainty, no, there is nothing but love, and hope, and happiness. Negan can take their weapons, eat their food, burn their mattresses but these moments, these little, flitting moments between lovers can never be stolen. Negan will never penetrate their bond. Never a fucking gain.

Rick doesn't want to spoil the moment. He just wants to watch her fall into a peaceful sleep, to feel her naked chest rise and fall against him as she curls her arms and legs around him. But he has a plan. He's ready to tell her so they can work on it together and she can point out the flaws and suggest things he hasn't even thought of. But all of that can wait until morning. He rolls over onto his side and pulls her heavy body with him, draping her over him. Within minutes, her giggles have subsided and are replaced with light snores as she nuzzles into him. He takes in a deep breath, filling his chest with her scent before he closes his eyes for the night. All is right in the world again; at least for now.


End file.
